1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable toilet seat covers and, more particularly, to disposable toilet seat covers carried on a roll and dispensed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For sanitation purposes, disposable toilet seat covers are often employed. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to disposable toilet seat cover, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,125,847; 1,846,960; 2,260,404; 2,313,311; and 4,627,117.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,847 discloses a toilet seat cover that is dispensed on a roll like toilet paper. The toilet seat cover must be unfolded from the roll in order to be used on the toilet seat. To avoid the inconvenience attendant with unfolding the toilet paper, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover were adapted for covering a toilet seat without unfolding the toilet seat cover. The toilet paper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,847 is water absorbent. As a result, liquids that are on the toilet seat, such as from a previous person, can migrate up through the toilet paper and contact the person using the disposable toilet seat cover. With this in mind, it would be desirable if a disposable toilet seat cover prevents migration of liquids from the toilet seat to a person using the disposable toilet seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,960 discloses a waterproof toilet seat cover which uses a waterproof sheet of material that will not break down when flushed. So as not to cause damage to sewage handling systems, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover were made from materials that break down when flushed. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,960 has a specific size and shape to cover a toilet seat. The overall shape of the toilet seat cover is doughnut shaped. Such a shape is difficult to manufacture. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover were provided for coveting a toilet seat without having a doughnut-shaped toilet seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,404 discloses a non-flushable toilet seat cover which does not prevent migration of liquids from the toilet seat to a person using the toilet seat cover. Moreover, when stored before use, this toilet seat cover has a relatively large surface area. As a result, such a toilet seat cover would be impractical to carry in a pocket or pocket book. If a toilet seat cover can be readily carried in a pocket or a pocket book, the toilet seat cover is readily portable and can be used any time it is needed. For convenience, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover were easily portable and could readily be carried in a pocket or pocket book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,311 discloses the use of a sticky strip in a disposable toilet seat cover. The sticky strip is applied to a small portion of the toilet seat cover to provide a frictional resistance between the toilet seat cover and the toilet seat. Because the sticky strip is applied to only a small portion of the toilet seat cover, the sticky strip cannot serve as a waterproof barrier to prevent migration of liquids from the toilet seat, through the toilet seat cover, to the person sitting on the toilet seat. Moreover, the type of adhesive selected in U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,311 requires the use of wax papers to be placed upon the stick strips for packaging. To avoid the extra cost and effort in employing wax paper barrier strips on toilet seat covers that have sticky material, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover employed a type of adhesive that does not require the use of nonstick barrier strips between adjacent strips of adhesive. Also, to provide an extensive waterproof barrier between a wet toilet seat and a person using a disposable toilet seat cover, it would be desirable if a water repellent adhesive were applied extensively to one side of a toilet seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,117 discloses a roll of perforated paper that is dispensed for covering a toilet seat. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,117, when the perforated paper is employed, the sides of the toilet seat are covered, but the middle of the front and the middle of the back of the toilet seat are not covered and remain exposed. In this respect, it would be desirable to disclose a way of using a perforated paper for covering the middle of the front and the middle of the back of a toilet seat. In addition, the paper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,117 has no means for providing enhanced frictional resistance between a toilet seat and the paper. Also, no provision is made for preventing migration of fluids from a toilet seat, through a disposable toilet seat cover, and onto a person using the disposable toilet seat cover. Moreover, even though the paper in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,117 is in a form of a roll, no provision is made for keeping the roll tightly rolled. In this respect, it would be desirable if a roll of paper used for a toilet seat cover had a provision for keeping the roll of paper tightly rolled.
The frictional resistance between a typical toilet seat and typical toilet paper is quite low. As a result, when typical toilet paper is placed on a toilet seat, it can readily slide off of the seat. In this respect, it would be desirable if a toilet seat cover provided a substantial frictional resistance against the toilet seat.
Still other features would be desirable in a disposable toilet seat cover. For example, when the person using the disposable toilet seat cover is finished and when it is time to separate the toilet seat cover from the toilet seat, it would be desirable for the disposable toilet seat cover to be readily removed from the toilet seat.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use disposable toilet seat covers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a disposable toilet seat cover apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is adapted to cover a toilet seat without unfolding the toilet seat cover; (2) prevents migration of liquids from the toilet seat to a person using the disposable toilet seat cover apparatus; (3) provides a substantial frictional resistance against the toilet seat; (4) is made from materials that break down when flushed; (5) does not have a doughnut-shaped toilet seat cover; (6) is easily portable and can readily be carried in a pocket, pocket book, or purse; (7) does not require the use of non-stick barrier strips between adjacent strips of adhesive; (8) employs a water-repellent adhesive applied extensively to one side of the toilet seat cover; (9) provides a way of using a perforated paper for covering the middle of the front and the middle of the back of a toilet seat; (10) has a provision for keeping a roll of paper tightly rolled; and (11) is readily removable from the toilet seat when it is time to separate the toilet seat cover from the toilet seat. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique disposable toilet seat cover apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.